<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titanium by Smeowg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384561">Titanium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeowg/pseuds/Smeowg'>Smeowg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Man 2, Sam Rockwell - Freeform, justin hammer - Freeform, shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeowg/pseuds/Smeowg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your new husband enjoy your first night together exploring a new fetish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Hammer/Original Female Character(s), Justin Hammer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Titanium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You follow him up into the shower, already undressed. The water was hot, almost burning, but you didn’t want to pull away from him. He lathered you in kisses and nipped at the hot spots on your skin, “How does that feel, <i>Mrs. Hammer<i>?”<br/>
<br/>
The words make your stomach fill with butterflies, “It feels much better than the freezing ride here.”<br/>
<br/>
Your husband continues to warm you up and you enjoy the feeling of the warm water slowly dripping between your skin and his. You caress the small of his back while he looks down into your eyes. Neither of you can believe you tied the knot just hours ago. The cold air from the helicopter ride to your home evaporates into the heat of water, “I don’t want to get out. Its going to be so cold,” you pout.<br/>
<br/>
He reaches around you to turn the water off, “We better brave it before we get wrinkled.”<br/>
<br/>
You dry off, towel dry your messy hair, and tie a warm robe around you, “Need anything?” You head toward the door.<br/>
<br/>
He shakes his head as he slides into his robe, “No, baby. Just go pour us some of that nice champagne.”<br/>
<br/>
In the living area, you twirl your drink and saunter to the wall to wall window. From this high-rise, you can see over the entire city and the faint outline of the coast. The cars in the streets below is bumper to bumper, a helicopter whirls by and you wonder if its for the traffic or the police. Everything below feels as if it’s a different world, somehow separate from you and the handsome man whose reflection suddenly appeared behind yours. His glasses still look fogged up from the temperature change.<br/>
<br/>
He snakes an arm around your middle, “Now that’s a view, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
You nod, “Beautiful.”<br/>
<br/>
He kisses your neck, slowly spinning you around so your lips can meet his. The smell of the shower lingers on him, menthol and cedar wood. You bury your face in his neck and kiss down to his chest. His smell intoxicates you as the last remaining water droplets run down his chest to your lips. Your hand rests on the belt of his robe as you look up longingly. You can see your reflection in his glasses as you reach up and slide them off his face to set them aside. You grab the back of his head and pull him down to your level for a deeper kiss. Your other hand wrestles to get he belt undone and his robe falls open. He grazes your leg before he raises you and pulls your robe loose in the process.<br/>
<br/>
You shrug your robe off the rest of the way, and it falls to the floor. Still holding you up, he pushes you against the glass of the window. Your back automatically arches away, pushing you harder into him. He takes advantage and positions you above him before slowly pushing you down onto him. You groan and begin to rotate your hips, using your legs wrapped around him as leverage.<br/>
<br/>
Your legs begin to shake from pleasure and weariness, so he lowers you gently back to stand on the ground. He grips his fingers through your hair and quickly turns you around and pushes your front against the glass. Its somehow colder and your nipples harden immediately. His hands run up the curve of your ass and slide around to your hips where he grips you into position. Slowly, he slides back into you. With every thrust, your skin meets the cold, hard window. You down at the traffic again, wondering if anyone below can see your full body pressed into the glass.<br/>
<br/>
As if he could read your mind, he pulls your head back by the hair and hungrily whispers into your ear, “Put on a sweet show for the city, babe.”<br/>
<br/>
The words melt you and you let him begin pulsing in and out of you harder, faster. Your chest is fully pressed to the window, your eyes roll back into your head as you let the feeling of him filling you take over. Your body begins to tremble, you can feel his length pulsing, fully inside you. You grind into him, pushing him until you feel yourself succumb to the feeling.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of a motor brings you back and you jump as a news helicopter whizzes by. Justin chuckles and pulls you to him, your back flesh with his chest, “That’s enough exhibitionism for tonight.”<br/>
<br/>
He twirls you softly around and places a gentle kiss on your lips. Sliding his glasses back on and running his fingers through his hair, he leads you to the couch and you both collapse in front of the crackling fireplace. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>